


Study Help

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Exams, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Study Date, late nights at the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: “I can’t stay awake.”She heard Natsu slide back in his chair, his groan as he stood, but she didn’t raise her head. Sleep was calling to her, and she was in half the mind to just quit.





	Study Help

Her hands slipped from her cheek for the third time that night, startling her from her doze and drawing a rather unladylike snort from her nose. She shifted quickly, trying to regain that focus she had-casting a quick glance to the clock- thirty minutes ago. Falling asleep the night before her big journalism final was not a good way to pass.

A snicker from across her desk drew her attention. There, surrounded by his own collection of papers, books, and doodles was her best friend: Natsu Dragneel. He regarded her knowingly with flashing onyx eyes, his hands working on a rather detailed paper plane. “You fell asleep again.” He stated with a cackle, easily folding his paper along the lines. “How are you ever gonna finish studying, Lucy?”

Lucy sighed, flipping a page in her textbook, staring at the meaningless words on ‘professionalism’ and 'promptness’. “I don’t know. I didn’t sleep because of my Calc final this morning. So, writing is on the opposite side of the spectrum.” Her forehead hit the desk, her eyes already dropping. “I can’t stay awake.”

She heard Natsu slide back in his chair, his groan as he stood, but she didn’t raise her head. Sleep was calling to her, and she was in half the mind to just quit. When a warm hand fell on her shoulders, she nearly grumbled for Natsu to just leave her and let her fail.

However, he easily pulled her from her seat, much to her shock. Even more startling was when he pulled her closer by her waist and took her right hand in his left. “Natsu, what are you-?!” She began loudly, frowning when he shushed her softly, eyes glancing around the library.

“You gotta be quiet, Lucy. This is a library, ya know.” He chided humorously, chuckling at her puffed cheeks. Lucy took her chance to scan the area for those prying eyes of fellow students, knowing she would feel embarrassment seeing eyes on her. However, to her surprise, the library was quite void of anyone willing to pay them attention. Most students eyes were glued to the computer monitors or stuck reading a hefty textbook. Her and Natsu’s interaction was going unnoticed, and Lucy wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“With me, Lucy.” He murmured, beginning to take synchronized steps as he hummed a familiar tune. Lucy felt her face burning with a blush as she let him lead, dancing with him to a hummed tune in the middle of a silent library on finals week. What was she thinking? How was this helping her?

Natsu suddenly moved, and Lucy found herself spun out with a dramatic leg kick before yanked back into his strong arms. His warm breath brushed her bangs against her cheeks as he counted steps under his breath, his own way of keeping the tempo. His fingers pressed into her hip as they moved, sending shivers up Lucy’s skin. He kept his eyes elsewhere, anywhere but her, and the blonde could see the light pink dusting his cheeks as she pressed herself closer.

She had been dancing around her feelings for her best friend for so long, and seeing his reaction to her made her heart flutter. Perhaps…just maybe he felt the same way. She giggled when he miss stepped, his hissed curse telling her he was trying too hard to keep time. She lifted her free hand to play with his pink locks that were brushing the back of his neck, feeling his shudder and hearing his sharp breath.

Was it hot in here? Lucy could feel the warmth of her partner through his baggy hoodie. “Ba-da dum da, dee dee do da dum.” He whispered, releasing her hand to catch her head as he suddenly dipped her, both hands firm in their grip to hold her. Lucy couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when she felt her hair brush the floor, and Natsu’s devilish grin told her he rather enjoyed her surprise. He pulled her up easily, Lucy quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

The blonde felt his neck bob as he swallowed, but he seemed alright as his hands fell to her waist, keeping their bodies pressed close with no room in between. A deep breath was drawn, and Lucy pulled back to stare into his face, locking gazes without hesitation. There was something there, Lucy could see it floating between them like a feather she couldn’t grasp. Natsu’s stare was burning, scouring her soul in search of answers she knew not. Before she realized it, his face was unbearably close to hers, his breath mingling with hers.

If she leaned forward just an inch, she could possibly end everything she built with him up till now. If she leaned away, she could possibly lose everything she wanted with him. He was her best friend, someone she couldn’t bear to lose, not to her wandering curiosity.

Instead, it was Natsu who broke the tension, his heavy breathing making his voice rougher than ever. Lucy absolutely loved it. “Lucy…” He began, and Lucy licked her lips. His eyes snapped to her lips, following the movements. Oh dear Mavis, he was killing her! “Natsu?”

At his name, he blinked, breaking whatever hold that he was in. “…You awake now?” Awake? Oh, she had been hooked up to a live wire of emotions. She felt like she just drank seven energy drinks. She felt like seizing his cheeks and learning what his lips tasted like. Instead, she nodded slowly, watching his happy grin. “Now stay awake and study. I know you can do it.” He murmured, slowly letting go of her and stepping away with a small hesitation. Lucy stood still as he walked back to his seat, numbly processing what just happened.

Ever so slowly, she returned to her seat, finding her senses on overdrive. Oh yeah, she could stay awake now. Focused? Now that was a different story altogether. Nervously biting her lip, she read the passage of her textbook, surprised when she understood what she just read. Chancing a glance, Lucy saw Natsu had gone back to crafting his arsenal of battle ready paper planes, but he cautiously snuck a few peeks at her now and then.

“Are you not going to study?” Lucy asked quietly as the pink haired man set aside his finished product and ripped a new piece of paper out of his notebook. He blinked at her before looking down with startling red cheeks. “There is no hope of me learning anything tonight.” He muttered.

The blonde blinked before shrugging and returning to her books. She didn’t see when Natsu fixed a longing stare on her before continuing his plane art. There was no way he would tell her the reason he couldn’t study was because his mind was occupied with thoughts of her, no matter how he looked at it. His head was filled with the girl that sat across from him, and there was no way in Earthland he was going to tell her that.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to upload from my works on Tumblr. Should be fun, right?


End file.
